


Grains of Stardust

by orphan_account



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Kyber Crystals, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jyn and Cassian made it to the beach. Where could they possibly go from there?





	Grains of Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> What we learnt through beautiful cinematography in “Star Wars: The Last Jedi” inspired me to come back to the galactical Tristan and Isolde.

Grains of Stardust

Leia felt it in her core. A cry-out of a thousand souls in desperation. The dark side lured in its shadow. It was the first time she felt an eruption like that in the centre of living things. A scream that was followed by utter silence. She would soon feel it again when the Emperor ended Alderaan with his apocalyptic weapon. But they got the plans, the mission turned out a success. At what cost? She had not known who had been the fighters who manned this ship, Rogue One they had called themselves. Rebels among rebels. They would end up unsung heroes. Their names forgotten but their deeds crucial for so many. Leia was still listening to the vast nothingness in the force as a faint glimmer caught her spirit. It was tiny, a beacon in the darkest of nights. A whisper after the plunge. 

“Anyone?” Jyn shouted into the radio. Had the others made it out? After leaving the elevator, Cassian’s limping had gotten worse. She headed for the beach to avoid the Stormtroopers that were swarming all other the building. In the distance they saw death coming for them. The same wave they had run from on Jedha seemed to have caught up with them now. She felt a heat at her breast. Her mother’s necklace was glued to her skin by sweat. She took a deep breath, looked around. They had no ship awaiting them, no place to hide. So she decided to meet her fate head on.  
Cassian spat blood in the sand. “No further”, he mumbled through gritted teeth. He was right, it didn’t make sense to drag him on. They stood next to each other and faced the sea. It started boiling at the horizon and a huge grey plume formed other the water surface. The buzzing noises of the Imperial base ceased. They got swallowed by the hungry grumble of the death wave. This far she had braced him to move forward, now Cassian wrapped his arms around her as if his back was able to shield them both from what was coming. Jyn’s necklace got warmer by the second, the kyber crystal seemed to burn through her skin. It didn’t matter as she looked up to Cassian before she placed her cheek on his chest. They breathed in, and out. In, and out. The grumble grew louder while she was closing her eyes. The kyber crystal started to glow. Water spilled on her forehead and her hair was dancing around their faces. Cassian tightened his grip and pressed his nose to the top of her head. Right before the noise and the storm could devour them, Jyn felt a sore fire biting through her heart. It spread to her limbs and her head, and swallowed them whole.  
The noise was gone and so was the sea, the beach with its sand, and the sky. Jyn’s eyes fluttered open. The world had disappeared and she was surrounded by light. Pure, golden light that floated around her like a cocoon and bedded her in a soft cushion of warmth. Cassian was still tacked to her side, his eyes closed, his jaw clenched. His fingers dug deep into her clothes. She always thought she would die alone. She had been wrong all along. A whisper came to her ears that radiated from a dimple of soft light. “I am one with the force and the force is with me.” The one sentence repeated itself on and on and on. Jyn’s body ached all over and Cassian melted into the white around her. All went numb and bright until she felt nothing at all. 

Darth Vader looked down on Scarif. This was not a victory. They might have destroyed a few rebel ships, however, it seemed the enemy got what he had come for. Lord Vader tightened his fist and tried to find solace in the destruction their new weapon could cause. In the aftermath of the explosion he could sense the dying spirits. And there was something else, a glimpse of light. A split of hope that turned into two grains of stardust sealed in the Force.


End file.
